L'amour est aveugle
by hermyg543
Summary: Edward et sa famille viennent de débarquer à Forks et rencontrent Bella, qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche
1. prologue

L'amour est aveugle

_POV Edward_

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 17 ans. Ma famille et moi venons d'emménager à Forks, petite bourgade où tout le monde sait tout sur tout le monde, située dans la péninsule d'Olympic, l'endroit le plus humide des Etats-Unis. Avant nous habitions à Chicago. C'est là-bas que j'avais découvert à quel point le physique dirigeait ce monde.

On m'avait toujours dit que j'avais une chance inouïe d'être si beau, mais en réalité, c'était un fardeau. Où que j'aille, tout le monde me fixait comme une bête de foire. Aucune fille n'osait me contredire ni même donner son propre avis en espérant me plaire.

J'ai eu, il y a peu, une petite amie sérieuse, enfin je le croyais. Anaïs était une belle jeune fille et elle disait m'aimer. Cependant, elle m'avoua par la suite que tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était pouvoir se pavaner à mes côtés pour rendre jalouses toutes les autres filles car, d'après elle, j'étais un sex symbol. Après cette mésaventure, je décidai de jouer le jeu. Je me cachais tellement derrière le jeu des apparences que parfois même ma famille avait du mal à me reconnaître.

Enfin bref, assez parlé! C'est notre premier jour dans notre nouveau lycée et nous sommes tous un peu nerveux; même si on ne le montre pas de la même manière. Alice, ma jumelle, qui n'a que la couleur des yeux de commun avec moi; sautille dans tous les sens depuis plus d'une heure. Rosalie et Jasper se rassurent l'un l'autre dans une étreinte fraternelle. Quant à Emmett, il se goinfre. Allez, c'est parti! Je conduisis ma volvo argentée jusqu'au lycée et me garai à côté d'un van bleu marine. Nous allâmes ensuite au secrétariat où on nous donna nos emplois du temps et un plan du lycée.


	2. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier le premier chapitre mais le voilà. C'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction alors soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plait. Je sais que mes chapitres seront assez courts mais j'essaierai de m'améliorer au fil du temps. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ça m'a encouragée à continuer. Je ne savais pas vraiment où classer cette fanfiction car les personnages de Harry Potter n'arriveront que plus tard dans l'histoire. Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Stephenie Meyer et J.K. Rowling. Si vous avez des critiques constructives à me faire je suis tjs prête à en tenir compte.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

_POV Edward_

J'arrivai devant la porte de mon premier cours, biologie avec M. Banner. J'inspirai un bon coup et frappai. Le prof m'invita à entrer, me présenta brièvement et m'indiqua une place au deuxième rang, à côté d'une fille brune. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la mode n'était pas son fort et qu'elle ne se mettait pas en valeur. Pourtant, quand elle me sourit d'un air compatissant, je remarquai que ses yeux noisettes la rendait magnifique. Le cours continua et ma voisine posa son livre au milieu pour me permettre de suivre avec elle. À la fin de l'heure, je la remerciai, rangeai mes affaires et me dirigeai vers mon cours suivant: histoire. Heureusement ce cours ne durait qu'une heure. La prof semblait avoir décidé de tester mon niveau. De plus la seule place libre était entre deux espèces de pimbêche avec une forte carence en neurones compensée par des glandes mammaires plus qu'imposantes. Pour finir cette matinée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, je dus supporter un pervers de la pire espèce appelé Mike Newton pendant les deux heures de math.

Enfin, c'est l'heure du dîner! J'en pouvais déjà plus et ce n'était que le premier jour. Je pris mon plateau et rejoignis ma famille à une table ronde un peu à l'écart. Je vis la fille brune du cours de bio s'approcher.

Bonjour, dit-elle gentiment, je suis Bella Swan, la fille du chef de la police. Je peux manger avec vous?

Bien sûr, répondit ma jumelle, je te présente Emmett, mon grand frère; Jasper, mon copain; Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper et la copine d'Emmett et enfin, Edward, mon jumeau que tu dois connaître. Ah et moi c'est Alice.

Enchantée, je l'ai effectivement vu tout à l'heure, dit-elle en me désignant du menton. Mais dites-moi, vous portez le même nom de famille; comment se fait-il que vous soyez en couples?

Jasper et moi sommes jumeaux mais nous avons été adoptés, répondit Rosalie.

Je vois, dit Bella, ben écoute, si jamais tu as envie d'en parler ben je suis là pour t'écouter.

C'est très gentil Bella, intervint Jasper, mais on te connait à peine. Ne le prend pas mal surtout mais on préfèrerait attendre de te connaitre mieux avant.

Pas de problème, je comprends.

C'est ainsi que nous fîmes connaissance tout le long du temps de midi. Je fus surpris de découvrir que Bella n'avait pas l'air d'être affectée par mon physique. Elle ne passait pas tout son temps à me fixer, à me complimenter ou encore à acquiescer à tout ce que je disais comme le faisaient toutes les autres filles. Au contraire, la plupart du temps elle me contredisait. C'était la première fois depuis une éternité que je pouvais tenir une conversation intéressante avec une fille. De plus elle m'obligeais à trouver des arguments pertinents pour répondre aux siens; en plus d'être intelligente, cette fille est extrêmement têtue. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers notre cours d'anglais tout en continuant à discuter. Je pus à nouveau m'asseoir à ses côtés et suivre avec elle dans son livre.

Nous finissions par deux heures de sport. C'était badminton tout le premier trimestre et je pus constater à quel point Bella n'était pas douée avec une raquette. En effet, au bout de dix minutes elle n'avait réussi à toucher aucun des volants que je lui envoyait pourtant doucement. Encore une fois je le lui envoyai et Bella, exaspérée par sa performance plus que douteuse frappa de toutes ses forces à côté du volant et parvint à se mettre un coup de raquette sur la tête. Elle commença à saigner alors le prof me donna la permission de l'emmener aux urgences.

À peine étions nous entrés aux urgences que mon père arriva. Il venait de finir d'opérer un blessé. Il me demanda ce qui se passait quand un de ses nouveaux collègues arriva avec un grand sourire.

Ben alors Bella, t'as tenu plus longtemps que prévu cette fois. Les raquettes c'est vraiment pas ton truc hein?

La ferme Josh! Répondit-elle en grande habituée apparemment.

Allez Bell's c'est parti. Jeune homme, tu peux attendre ici je te la ramène dans pas longtemps?

Pas de problème je la ramènerai chez elle après.

Qui est-ce? Me demanda mon père en souriant.

C'est Bella, la fille du chef de la police, notre nouvelle amie.

Et que s'est-il passé au juste?

Elle a réussi à se mettre elle-même un coup de raquette.

Eh bien fils, je suis heureux de voir que tu t'entends bien avec une personne étrangère à la famille, une fille qui plus est!

Josh ramena mon amie quelques minutes plus tard et je pus la reconduire chez elle. Elle vivait dans une petite maison aux murs jaunes à l'entrée de la ville. Elle sorti de ma voiture, me dit à lundi et rentra dans la maison.

Au bout d'une semaine, j'avais l'impression de connaitre Bella depuis toujours et de n'être entier que lorsqu'elle était là. Depuis deux jours, Rosalie agissait bizarrement. Elle venait d'ailleurs de partir aux toilettes et Bella l'accompagnait.

_POV Bella_

J'étais aux toilettes avec Rosalie, après l'avoir attendue, ce fut mon tour. Cependant, quand je sortis, elle n'était plus là. J'entendis des éclats de voix dans le couloir alors j'allai voir. Je vis deux pimbêches en train de martyriser mon amie qui était par terre. Je réagis immédiatement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elles étaient toutes les deux par terre. Je relevai Rosalie et l'emmenai dans le parc pour qu'on puisse discuter.

Ça va? Lui demandai-je.

Oui je crois, merci d'être arrivée à temps.

Je t'en prie, tu es mon amie c'est normal. Pourquoi elles t'ont fait ça?

Parce qu'elles trouvent malsain que je sois en couple avec Emmett alors qu'il est mon frère adoptif. M'expliqua-t-elle en pleurant.

C'est ridicule! Justement vous n'avez aucun lien de sang.

Tu sais Bella, intervint Jasper qui venait d'arriver avec les autres; nous avons été abandonnés par nos parents et beaucoup de personnes pensent que s'ils l'ont fait c'était pour une bonne raison.

Bella tu pleures? Remarqua Edward.

C'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste que votre histoire est tellement triste! Je suis heureuse que vous ayez trouvé une famille aimante.

_POV Edward_

Rosalie avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau tellement elle était surprise. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Bella en la remerciant et Jasper en fit autant juste après. C'était la première fois pour eux qu'une personne extérieure à notre famille les acceptait tels qu'ils étaient et sans aucune pitié dans le regard ou dans la voix. Cette fille est décidément exceptionnelle.

Voilà ce chapitre est fini. Vous avez aimé?


End file.
